It is known from US2013/0327710 to mix the outflow of sequential treatment zones in an anaerobic lagoon or tank design to achieve improved carbon to nitrogen ratio control of the effluent. The anaerobic lagoon or tank produces a blended wastewater or sewage mixture with an adequately high carbon to nitrogen ratio for a downstream activated sludge treatment process to achieve enhanced nitrogen removal by nitrification-denitrification.
Bacteria mediating the direct conversion of nitrite and ammonium into nitrogen gas by the anaerobic ammonium oxidation (anammox) process are used for deammonification of wastewater without the intermediate production of nitrate. However, dissolved oxygen (DO) concentrations of more than 0.2 mg/L are known to inhibit the anammox process.
Significant challenges remain in the treatment of industrial wastewater or municipal sewage based on the variability of pollutant concentrations, volume, and temperature of the influent into a treatment facility.